Do You Believe in Magic?
by M.L. Shards
Summary: Mystic Force Ars Amatoria Ranger Romance Theme Challenge: Chip & Vida
1. Spellbound

There is not enough ChipVida! So I decided to do something! Yes I was going to do something and then realized a problem…

-Sheepishly-

I. Never. Watched. Mystic Force. I've only seen clips which is how I know the characters, how bad is that? So I went to Youtube and took what I could get off of there in hopes of making this an enjoyable experience for readers. Some plots are horribly sugary and fluffy to teeth rotting status and others more serious.

These aren't really connected to each other, and some don't have places in the continuity of the show. Just keep that in mind.

* * *

**Spellbound**

Takes place about a month before Broken Spell Part 1

* * *

There's something about her… I don't know what it is really; I can't pinpoint it exactly…

Maybe it's because she's fiercely loyal, she befriended and defended me since childhood, when really, she never had to. I never asked her to do anything for me; she just honestly cares about my feelings. Even when people were just teasing, she was there.

When she's with Madison, even though they're so different, I rarely see them fight like most sisters do. They spend most of their spare time together and they work together. She'll help Madison with soundtracks for her videos that she makes. I've never seen more devoted sisters in my life.

Or maybe because she's so independent, maybe that's it. As far as I can remember, she's never had a boyfriend, or stayed up at night because someone said they didn't like her hair colour. She's confident, yeah! That's the word! She's confident in herself and her decisions; she's confident in her friends and family. She's perfectly fine with dying her hair and wearing what she wants when she wants, and she's always been like that.

She's ambitious. She wants to be a world class DJ, and nothing is going to stand in her way. She works hard to achieve her dreams.

She's kept me around. I know I can be annoying at times, and embarrassing, but she's there for me. She's my net.

There's another part of me, that points out the obvious. She's very attractive and maybe that's why I notice her more than the other girls who live in Briarwood.

I feel like a creeper sometimes when I watch her DJ. She just gets so into the music that it's hard to look away. Her hips sway back and forth and her head bobs as she really gets into it, throwing her hair back while holding onto her headset or sorting through records.

I'll just sit there and watch her dance. Sometimes she'll notice I'm watching, smirk, then motion for me to come and join her up in her DJ area.

I'll flush, embarrassed that I've been caught, but I'll go to her, unable to stop myself.

It's like she's a witch and she's got me in her spell.

* * *

Please Review 


	2. Why?

Yeah, thank you guys for the nice reviews. I'm glad you like it. I've got all forty ready to go. So please review and I'll keep this going

* * *

**Why?**

Takes place about a week before Broken Spell Part 1

* * *

I'll admit to have always having had a "thing" for Vida. You know, she's hard to get, cute, things like that. I've never been "in love" with her, nor if she dated someone else would my heart be broken, for I am Xander Bly and the one thing I like as much as the idea of dating someone, is the idea of playing matchmaker.

I've noticed the two of them together, hanging out. I've seen the impromptu dances they end up doing in Vida's DJ area.

They're both crazy and fun and even though I think Vida is attractive and the idea of us dating would be nice, she'd probably find a reason to beat me up or something.Vida and Chip have known each other since childhood and I have never seen them be separated for long periods of time. The idea of Vida and Chip is so… do I dare say sweet?

They obviously have "things" for each other, somehow they're blind to it though and I just have to wonder how they can be so oblivious.Or maybe the better question is, why are they so blind to it?


	3. Colour

My formatting went screwy for this when I uploaded it. Has that ever happened to anyone else? This is the first time for me...

* * *

**Colour**

Takes place after Broken Spell Part 2

* * *

He's so happy, his whole face lights up at the reality that he, Chip Thorn, self-proclaimed superhero expert, is now, officially, a superhero. 

He went into the change room a few minutes ago with a stack of yellow clothes. He'd been pointing out earlier that he has a serious lack of yellow in his wardrobe and if he was going to be the ranger of lighting, he should probably get some more clothing.

He also pointed out I should add some pink into mine. He's dragged me to the mall and into some store, I personally would never, ever, go into on my own. He's been chattering away now about something that happened in a comic book through the door. I've picked up the words "Phoenix" and "Summers", so he's probably complaining about the X-Men movies again. You can't take him to comic book movies, I don't know why he watches them if he hates them changing everything…

I hate clothes shopping, and I've been getting weird looks from people as I wait for him. I don't fit in here, I don't like it here, but somehow, Chip has managed to get me here.

He's like a little kid, a bundle of pure energy excited by the silliest things and accompanied with a big grin and fiery red hair.

Who can resist that?

He can cheer anyone up without even trying and even Madison couldn't drag me into a store like this if she tried.

Chip seems to make it better.

He steps out of the change room, modeling the jeans with the lighting bolts on them and the bright yellow shirt. He jokingly asks if it makes his butt look big and I let out a small giggle, which is unlike me.

I don't giggle.

I tell him it looks fine and he smiles and rushes back inside the change room to try on more.Yellow is a bright cheerful colour, it fits him like a glove. I hate pink, but if this whole colour thing makes him so happy…

Maybe I'll put a pink streak in my hair… at the very back…

If it makes him happy, I'm willing to sacrifice that.


	4. Friends

Takes place between Broken Spell Part 2 and Code Busters

* * *

Vida has something, she does. I don't know how she does it, but she can filter out who is going to be mean, or untrue, or break a friendship, right when she meets them. It's some sort of selection process that everyone who meets her needs to go through. Rarely does she keep friends long because of it.

Xander… He annoys her sometimes you can tell, but she has some sisterly affection for him. He has a good heart and a good head; he just doesn't always use them properly. What he's doing, subtly mind you, is helping her out in ways she won't recognize till later on in life.

Nick… She has her doubts about him, but they're similar in many ways, stubborn, protective… of me. It's sweet how both of them act kind of indifferent around each other, but their friendship will last.

Me… I'm her sister, so of course she likes me, but some of the guys I've dated, she's scared them away when she answers the door when they try to pick me up. She's doing the whole selection process on them too.

Chip…Chip with her, is life. They hang out, unknowingly flirt, they have goofy fun together, but can talk to each other about anything. Their friendship is like no other, it defies so many boundaries that society has placed on them that it alone is enough to make you believe in magic.


	5. Patience

**Patience**

Takes place during Code Busters

* * *

If there's one thing neither of them have a lot of, it's patience.

They've seen enough Zord battles and heard enough news reports to know that rangers don't simple get one piece of arsenal and then nothing else. They know that rangers get a lot of toys, and that's what they want.

Vida is fairly intelligent and Chip is as well, but Chip's childlike innocence is starting to override some of Vida's senses. If it wasn't, she knows there is no way in hell she would be shopping for poster paint at the dollar store while Chip was off trying to get a large sheet of paper to write HEROES 4 HIRE on.

She gathers up the colours she's chosen and heads over to the area where she can get some cheap paintbrushes. She wants her spell codes and so does Chip, so they'll do the ranger thing and work together to speed up the process.

Vida knows that no one else would have done this with her and that their friendship supports them through so much.

She also knows that deep down there's something there and since neither one of them has a lot of patience…

What's holding her back?


	6. Album

**Album**

Takes place during Rock Solid

* * *

I've never been one for taking pictures, that's always been Maddie's thing. She has the visual history and I remember the auditory, together we make a pretty good team.

Nick's a jerk, calling her shy and all. She films and expresses herself that way, not all of the world is made up of red ranger hotshots. Like he thinks he can just storm into town and judge.

I've often wished that I was more of a visual person, I've had to jack some of Maddie's tapes and photographs on numerous occasions and I know it annoys her. I love her videos, sometimes the quality is a bit weird, but she's saving up for a new camera and I know she'll get into that film school she's interested in going to.

She's more observant than you think.

Last year for my birthday she gave me a framed photo, just one photo that she'd blown up a bit from two years ago. I don't remember the exact circumstance, but Chip had somehow gotten covered in bright pink paint at this charity picnic we were at and had pulled me into a bear hug.

In one click it was captured for all time and my favorite shirt had been ruined beyond repair.

I hadn't really cared, the hug was paint filled, but it was the first time I'd felt an electric jolt from his arms around me and after that I'd seen our goofy childhood friend as something different.

"I thought you'd like a photo for your room." She'd said smiling when she'd presented it to me after I'd received all my other presents. Except Xander, he'd given me an IOU…

"Aw it's awesome! But why this one?" I asked.

She just winked at me.

They say it's the quiet ones you need to look out for, I totally believe them.


	7. Dawn

Takes place during Stranger Within Part 1

* * *

"I don't want to be a vampire!"

"Who does?" I sigh, "But I'm going to help you."

I never thought I would be doing this… ever.

I have to fend off Vida Rocca's advances.

She's everything I've ever wanted in a girl. She's smart and funny and courageous and likes me for me and here I am holding garlic in her face so she'll stay at the other side of the swinging bench. She is trying to get close to me and I am pushing her away.

Okay, yes, the circumstances are hardly normal. She's a vampire and she's getting close because she's trying to bite me, but still, never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined I would be fending her off from biting me. I'd think I would be quite welcoming…

It's the vampire thing that changes everything.

She looks so upset and weak, her knee nearly touches mine, but her upper body is twisted to stay as far away from the clove of garlic as possible. She holds onto the side of the swing and waits.

"You know I'd never hurt you." She sighs sadly.

I ramble something back about hurting me versus turning me into a vampire, but the point is… I know she wouldn't, and it's killing me right now to not be able to hold her and comfort her like she needs. Instead I have to stick this thing in her face and trying to figure out a way to make this all better.

She lunges again and I don't even have to look up this time. I can't, it's too painful.

"I'll call the others to let them know what we're up to."

"No!"

She talks about the others, how they think I'm crazy, and reluctantly I put my morpher away. It's true. If Vida wasn't in this situation, she would be the one to believe me. The others… they've never had the same faith in me. I'm a bit strange, I'll admit that, but I thought that after we discovered magic was real, their opinions would change.

Only Vida's has. She'd sit and listen to me and care and not call me crazy or weird…

She keeps lunging at me and hissing and as much as it hurts me, I have to keep her away.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Please Review. 


	8. Darkness

**Darkness**

Takes place during Stranger Within Part 1

* * *

"I don't want to be a vampire!" I complain angrily.

"Who does?" he sighs. "But I'm going to help you."

Those words… they mean so much to hear them from him. He's been called crazy because of me and yet, here he is, sitting with me on a swinging bench in the middle of the night. There's a full moon behind us, and the colours of the sky paint a dark, yet beautiful background.

It would be gothic-romantic if I wasn't trying to hurt him.

There's this urge, it's so strong, it's intoxicating. He's sitting right there, face towards me, so much sincerity in his eyes, so much innocence. His hair slightly mussed, his smell filling my senses, he licks his lips and my eyes follow his tongue. It's a curse because when I looked at him before, I saw a young man, fun to be with, cute, and loving.

Now I see his chest rise and fall, the curve of his eyelashes, the flush of his skin and I-

"Whoa!"

The urge is abruptly dulled as a clove of garlic is waved in my face. His eyes now full of fear and his breathing heavier from the shock.

I lean away from the garlic and collapse against my side of the swing, defeated. I didn't even notice I was moving closer to him as he talked.

"Sorry," I sniff. "I just can't help myself."

He looks at me skeptically. If only he knew that those words didn't just apply to now…

"You know I'd never hurt you." I add, and he appears to relax a bit more.

He continues talking about the DJ and something about eternal life, and normally I'd listen. But tonight, his voice is not the part of him I'm interested in. The urge is back, my senses are going ballistic, I can almost see the blood rushing through his veins, the urge to taste his flesh becomes so overpowering-

Bam! He doesn't even have to look up to know I'm there, and I retreat away from the garlic, hissing, back to my side of the bench.

We continue talking for a bit, until he gets up to leave and suddenly the urge is back. He fends me off again and it's painful to see the hurt in his eyes.

"This could be a two clove night." He sighs.

I hope we get this solved soon, I don't think I'll ever be able to look at Chip the same way.


	9. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

Takes place during Stranger Within Part 1

* * *

She tells me I shouldn't have fought for her, that I could've gone off and saved the town or whatever, but she doesn't get it. I couldn't have left her to Neclorai even if I wanted to. 

She's given me everything, my confidence to be who I am and the freedom that accompanies it. Every person I've ever made smile or feel better because there was someone stranger out there than them, they owe to her. Even if I wanted to leave her here, I couldn't.

One day I hope I can tell her that.


	10. Dependence

**Dependence**

* * *

Since we're Power Rangers, we need to be able to depend on each other.For me, that's not a problem, I was picked on a lot when I came to this country, and these guys didn't care. They became my friends, I can depend on them… then there is Nick. I'm not so sure I can depend on him yet, he's new though. Giving him a chance won't kill me, I suppose…Madison is sweet and smart and loyal. There's not reason why you would have to worry about her loyalty and dependence to a team.Chip, well, he's never really depended on anyone until Vida came and started to defend him. He's bright and cheerful; more people need to depend on him, not the other way around. I don't think I've ever seen him upset, except when he had the flu and had to miss this comic book convention he wanted to go to…Vida, again, very independent, but I don't think as much as she wants.She did wear pink as a child and have little bows in her hair… I've seen pictures which she's since burned. Really, I think she depends on Chip.

Because you know, Chip was un-cool before un-cool was cool, and therefore Vida could really be anyone she wanted.They're close, the most unlikely friends at school. They care for each other that even if they have the ability to not depend on anyone, I sincerely doubt they'd choose to.


	11. Confidence

Hey guys, formatting went screwy for this one to, so any mistakes with spacing, I'm sorry. I think I caught all of them though...

Please Review.

* * *

**Confidence**

Takes place during Stranger Within Part 1

* * *

He tells me that he owes me and that isn't true.

Maybe I stuck up for him throughout his years at school and maybe once of twice I've managed to protect him and be there for him and listen but really, it's nothing I wouldn't do for anyone else.

He's willing to take on a super-villain for me, and nearly die for me and do everything for me. He'll come to a new club and listen to me DJ; he'll do everything he hates just to hang out with me. He's so loyal.

Is yellow the colour of loyalty, or is that something from Harry Potter he told me? Uh… never mind.

He's got more confidence in his pinky finger than anyone else has in all of themselves. Sure, maybe he looks like an idiot for jumping off the roof trying to fly, but that's just one of his charms. I remember his first day of grade six, after we'd switched into Jr. High. This girl… what was her name? Katie I think. Anyways, she had chopped her hair up to shoulder length and no one seemed to care, unlike Elementary school when any change was a bad one.

I started to notice things like that frequented as the years went on. I'd dye my hair blue and the girl who sits beside me in English would get blonde highlights, small changes, things that didn't matter compared to Chip's pillow case cape or my blue hair.

Everyone depends on him to be stranger than them, thus making smaller changes seem quite normal and acceptable. He's given me confidence and everyone else in Briarwood.

Especially me, maybe one day I'll get around to thanking him for that.

If so, then that girl with the blonde highlights might realize that if she ever decided to finally ask out the "band geek", they wouldn't be the strangest couple in the school.


	12. Take My Hand

**Take My Hand**

Takes place between Stranger Within Part 2 and Petrified Xander_"_

* * *

_Call on me, call on me, call on me,"_

The base sounded heavy as she bounced up and down to the beat. She needed to escape; the passed few days had just been too strange. She needed to get lost in the music.

The insistence of "call on me" continued as she began shaking her head side to side as she bounced, her hands gripping onto either side of her headset. She mouthed the words along as she did, not wanting to attempt to match the high singing. She closed her eyes and danced unaware of the audience she had.

Xander, Chip, and Nick watched the pink ranger with wide eyes and dry mouths. Madison frowned at them.

"Stop ogling my sister." She demanded, smacking Nick upside the head for good measure, "It's impolite."

"Ouch, Maddie-"Chip and Xander appeared to not have heard her, or didn't care.

"Does she normally get that… into it?" Nick asked. He'd seen Vida dance before to her music, but he'd never really noticed how much of a show she put on with it.

"Only when she's upset," Madison sighed snapping the LCD screen of her video camera closed, "music calms her down, so stop staring and let her cope."

Nick nodded and grabbed Xander by the shoulder in order to turn him around. He faltered slightly, but smirked as he saw Chip was still staring intently. It was time for Matchmaker Xander to come to the rescue. He shoved Chip forwards and into a CD display before grabbing Nick and Madison and dragging them to the other side of the store.

Chip stumbled forwards onto the bin and winced at the crashing sound it made. Luckily nothing had broken, and he flushed as he realized he wasn't even sure how he ended up there. He'd been watching her again.

The sound made Vida's eyes open a slit. She saw poor Chip getting up from having fallen into a CD bin and smirked. She gestured with her index finger for him to come over.

He stared at her with a deer in the headlights look before he managed to get himself over there.Nick and Madison were still trying to figure out what had happened, not exactly happy with Xander.

"What was that for?" Nick asked.Xander simply smiled and gestured over to Vida who was sharing one of her earphones with Chip and laughing as Chip attempted to hold it still as she bobbed up and down. She started to encourage Chip to bounce up and down with her, but his timing was off and it made it worse. She couldn't stop laughing.

Standing cheek to cheek, Vida hazard a side glace at the yellow clad man beside her who had a big grin on his face. She smiled. If there was any time, this was it.She placed on hand on the other side of his head and pecked him on the cheek, "Thank you for everything you've done in these passed few days." She blurted out after as fast as she could, then looked away from Chip and winced.

Chip stared at her, stunned, "Uh… no problem…" he stumbled a hand going up to his cheek where his skin was tingling.

"Come on, there's something in the back I need to show you." Xander insisted to the blue and red rangers, gesturing with his head and hoping they didn't need a better explanation.Madison and Nick nodded knowingly and followed him to the backroom.

Worried at Vida's inability to look at him, Chip quickly wrapped his hand around hers and smiled. Slowly the pink ranger looked back at him. She studied him, unsure for a moment, and then returned his smile.

It was a start.


	13. Routine

**Routine**

Takes place after Petrified Xander.

* * *

He's not what you normally think of when you think of boyfriend material…really, he isn't. He's not tall dark and handsome like all the mainstream people think the perfect man should be. That's routine, that's day to day going on and on…

While those people look for the perfect man and never find him, I found one right in front of me and for your information, he's regular height, bright red hair and closer to the "aw adorable" side than handsome.

I never have been one to go with mainstream ideas.


	14. Gift

**Gift  
**  
Takes place after Scaredy Cat

* * *

I really wish I'd gotten those ten wishes, which would make this a whole lot simpler.

Xander is a strange guy, hitting on Vida one minute and then trying to give me tips on how to impress her, the next. I wonder if I'm that obvious that Xander notices or what it is. He suggested that if the girl you like is a DJ, write her a song.

Of course! It was so simple! And brilliant! And yet so freakishly hard to do…

"Aw, I wish I could write." I groan throwing my pencil across my room.

Vida is special. I don't know if she really "like" likes me, but I think we had a moment a while ago, so I want to do something to see if I'm right…

But, you can't go all lovey dovey on Vida, she doesn't like that, and ever time I decided to go buy her something, I get within two feet of Hot Topic and then I get too nervousI can wear a cape to high school, I can save the world, but really, punk-ish stores scare me more than either of those things.

Really all I know about writing is the standard "Roses are red" stuff…

Maybe I'll just burn a CD of songs…yeah…that's much simpler.I don't know how writers do it…


	15. Song

Guys, please review, I have no clue if this story is being read or not. The little "hit" counts don't really mean anything if no one is actually reading the story... err... stories.**

* * *

**

**Song**

Takes place after Scaredy Cat and previous story

* * *

When I'd gotten home the other day, I'd found this CD taped to the outside of my bedroom window. It's slightly unnerving especially since my bedroom window is on the second floor of the house and there isn't a tree or anything to climb to get up high enough to do something like that.

It's very strange.

I've listened to the CD a couple of times; there are some pretty good songs on it you know. There's some Green Day, even this indie group called JunkFood that's got a few wicked songs, and every once in a while there's a really really random song. For example right after American Idiot, is this old school Beatles song called I Want to Hold Your Hand.

Good song and all, just random compared to the others.

There's a few like that, I've tried to figure out a pattern to them, and they seem to all be love songs from the sixties. I mean come on, they even have some Herman's Hermits on here! Pretty much no one remembers Herman's Hermits, but Can't You Hear My Heartbeat is on here, track fourteen … Really stupid cheesy pop from the sixties, but I can stand it compared to some of the stuff being passed off as music today.

I don't know who it's from, but I don't think it's Xander. He's not that stupid… and Nick has a thing for my sister and it's NOT from my sister. She says she doesn't know anything about it…

So I guess that leaves Chip, but I don't want to get my hopes up. I kissed him on the cheek the other day and judging by his expression scared the crap out of him…

But he's the only one left. With his powers, he would be able to get it up to my window…

Maybe it's better I don't say anything. My friendship with Chip is everything to me, if it is from him and we get together, what if it didn't work out? Or worse, what if it wasn't from him? Oh, I'd die from embarrassment just from asking him…

I look down at my CD player as Herman's Hermits blares out of it. I can hear my mother on the other side of the door "congratulating" me on my new choice of music, but I don't really care.

_Every time I see you lookin' my way, Baby, baby, can't you hear my heartbeat?_

"Oh Herman," I sigh wondering why I'm talking to a singer from the sixties as if he's in the room. I also wonder why I feel so… helpless "sometimes I wonder if he can."

Eww… that sounded cheesy, I hate how he can get that kind of response out of me… really, I do.


	16. Knight

**Knight**

Takes place after Soul Specter

* * *

He said he'll train me to be a knight. It's like a dream come true, Daggeron is going to teach me! Me! Chip Thorn how to be a knight. Never in my wildest dreams would I imagine something like that would happen.

Maybe if I'm officially trained as a knight, I can rent a horse and ride it around town with my cape.

Then maybe I can be Vida's knight in yellow spandex.


	17. Scars

Hey guys, I'm leaving for England in less than 24 hours for the_ International Independent Schools' Public Speaking Competition_, so I've uploaded Knight and Scars in a row. I'll get back on the 29th, so most likely no updates until then.

Haha, one of my speeches is about fan fiction too!

Wish me luck!

* * *

**Scars**

Takes place after Soul Specter

* * *

"Are you alright?" I asked. He seemed to be moving awkwardly, and he looked a bit pale.

"I'm fine." He insisted forcing a smile

"No you're not, sit down and take off your shirt." He stared at me as if I'd just grown an extra head, "I'm checking you for injuries." I added as I realized what it sounded like before. Good job Vida, go ahead and scare him.

He nodded and reluctantly obeyed, pulling his yellow and white striped shirt over his head and laying it on my bed. Mom and Dad were out to dinner, Xander was on a date and Madison was out with Nick somewhere, so I'd invited Chip over to hang out. When he arrived he'd been holding onto his shoulder a bit, but had shrugged it off outside.

I didn't want him hurt.

He sat on the end of my bed and looked down. My jaw dropped. His back was covered with old scars and a few new bruises, the bruises probably explained why he was holding his shoulder. I was in shock; we'd gone swimming together before. How had I never noticed this before?

He shook his head, "It's fine, and they're old injuries. You can only play superhero so long without getting injured you know?"

I nodded, "How'd you get them?"

"Well, this one," he pointed to a scar on his shoulder, "was when I fell of the deck, thinking I could fly."

In spite of myself I laughed a bit, "You haven't changed a bit." I smiled and he grinned back.

"And this is where you hit me back in grade eight." he continued trying to point to one on his side. I winced. I had been dancing and accidentally pushed him into a wall when I wasn't paying attention.

"I said I was sorry!" I insisted as Chip grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on. At least he wasn't seriously injured, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," Chip replied as he wrapped his arms around me from behind, in a hug, "but hey, in a way I always have a reminder of you with me."

My head rested again his chest and I could feel his chest rise and fall, "Aw, that's almost romantic." I replied sarcastically, he rolled his eyes in response, "But I really am sorry. I don't like hurting you, even unintentionally."

"They say "the difference between friendship and love is how much you can hurt each other,"" Chip whispered, positioning his mouth close to the top of my ear so I could feel his breath, "you can hurt me as much as you want."


	18. Test

**Test**

* * *

_Tick Tock_

"If the square root of three over two is sin on the unit circle than the number that…" Vida murmured to herself as she stared at the bare test in front of her.

One hour to complete, half of which she'd wasted falling asleep. Fighting monsters, work, and school left very little time for sleep. She found herself worshipping Starbucks, something she never thought would happen.

She began to scribble something down, when a paper frog landed on her desk. Frowning, she unfolded it to read the note inside.

_Tired?  
-Chip_

She turned the paper over, made sure Miss MacLeod was distracted and wrote a quick reply.

_Exhausted, can't remember any math…grrr… I need a vacation._

She tossed it over her shoulder and it landed back on Chip's desk. They often passed notes in class; they'd nearly got the art of throwing at the other's desk without looking, down pat.

They tossed back in forth in quick succession.

_Me too, want to grab a coffee after school?_

Love to.

It's a date. I'll meet you by the daises out front at three-thirty.

"Miss Rocca, Mr. Thorn, what are you doing?"

Both parties froze as Miss MacLeod snatched the note from Vida's hand. She read it briefly and her face softened slightly. She looked between the two as she weighed her options.

Hating to come between what could possibly be a blossoming romance, she threw the note in the garbage and sighed. "Just don't do it again."

Both rangers sunk into their chairs a fraction of an inch. "Sorry."


	19. Green Eyed Monster

**Green-Eyed Monster**

Takes place after Soul Specter

* * *

I'm not sure what surprised me more, the fact that Xander had somehow become suicidal in the period of ten minutes or the fact he was lying on the ground clutching onto his nose with a stunned Chip and Vida standing in front of him.

Madison just stared, eyes wide at the group of them, thank god Toby was out for lunch, and hopefully by the time he gets back we could make up a really good excuse with all of this. The strangest part being why Xander, while obviously in pain, was smiling so much…

"Don't talk to her like that!" Chip snapped, I'll admit to not having been around Briarwood that long, but Chip didn't seem like a person with a bad temper…

"Got it." Xander groaned.

"Uh… Chip… th-thank you?" Vida stuttered, she looked really conflicted on what to do.

I'd just walked in a few minutes ago to see Xander hitting on Vida… again, he said something a bit out of line and Vida's eyes had narrowed and then BAM! Xander was on the ground and Chip was standing there looking angry and stunned at the same time. He was upset with what Xander had said but I don't think he'd realized he'd moved to punch the guy…

Madison went and helped Xander up, both were smiling like maniacs.

I think I missed something here.

"Sorry Vida, won't happen again," Xander said…it could've been my imagination, but it looked like he was near laughing. I wonder if maybe it's from loss of blood. No, he hadn't lost that much… "I'm going to… uh… go now…"

With that he and Madison sprinted into the backroom. I stood there slightly dumbfounded before going back to my magazine. Two seconds later Madison popped out and dragged me into the room too.

"It worked!" Madison said gleefully then winced as Xander began wriggling his nose around. "Too bad about that though…"

"No problem," he waved it off. "are they talking?"

"Whoa! What did I miss here?" I interrupted.

She just pointed to the window.

I looked out. I didn't care if they saw me; I mean what could be so wrong if they did?

Chip stood their, flushed, stuttering something to Vida who had her eyes wide and a smirk on her face. She wrapped her arms around Chip and mussed up his hair before giving him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Chip hugged her back, still as red as my ranger suit.

Yeah, I definitely missed something here…


	20. Duty

Duty

Takes place after Soul Specter

* * *

He's so dedicated. To most people like him, being a superhero would just be a game. A game like all the other times he tried to play superhero with a bed sheet tied around his neck.

It's not like that though. He's so loyal and cares so much, sometimes I wonder if this job is emotionally draining for him. The way he wanted to help those people who lost their souls, how excited he was when Daggeron said he'd train him as a knight, so he could help more people.

He saved me from near-death so many times on the battlefield, he's special and caring. He's the one guy I've met that can be fun and serious all at the same time. I can talk to him about anything, and he's always there to listen.

He's like a little kid on the outside, but on the inside he's older than the rest of us.

It's one of the things I love about him.


	21. Reaction

Reaction

Takes place after Dark Wish Part 3

* * *

Chip, inhale, exhale, and remember how to breathe! That is very important! 

I've come to a conclusion, if I am a legend warrior now, the very least I can do is to face my fears. Yes, I am going to do it! I am going to ask Vida Rocca out on a date.

At least… that's what I've been telling myself for the passed hour as I try to get the courage to ring the doorbell… My plan is being foiled by my nerves. I feel like I'm going to throw up. All of the "what ifs" are running through my head and making me dizzy.

What if she doesn't like me? I'll be heartbroken. But what if she does? What if it doesn't work out? Would we still be friends? Is that even possible?

I didn't realize I'd started pacing until I tripped and fell off the front step and into Mrs. Rocca's garden. A rabbit that had been hopping across the lawn froze as the front door to the house opened and Nick popped his head out. He looked at me doubtfully.

"What are you doing?"

"Inspecting the flowers?" I offered lamely.

He rolled his eyes, "Vida! It's Chip!" he called into the house.

Then it hit me, "Why are you here?" I asked suspiciously.

He didn't answer before Vida appeared at the door, "Chip, why are you laying in the flowers?"

"Don't ask…"

She nodded at me and Nick took this moment to scoot back into the house. I assume he was "visiting" Madison. Well good for them.

"So, what's up?"

"VidaIhavesomethingimportanttoaskyou."

Oh great, no way is she going to get that.

I tried again, "I have something to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Doyouwanttogoseeamovieorsomething?"

Dang it! I did it again.

"Sure, there's this new music place that opened up downtown, want to hit that?"

She understood me? Oh wait, no she didn't! She thinks I want to hang out like normal.

"Sure!" I squeak… squeak? That's not good, "No! Wait! Vida, uh… I meant like… you know… a date…"

I close my eyes. Her reaction is slow in coming.

"Like a date?" she repeats slowly.

I nod, not daring to open my eyes.

"… Okay. I'll go grab my coat…"

I open my eyes and she just smiles at me and gestures for me to come in and wait.

Not the reaction I expected, but a welcome one.

* * *

Because I am shameless... I have a High School Musical story up. It's kind of weird, but if anyone would like to read and review that too, that would be great ;) 


	22. Secrets

**Secrets

* * *

**

They've all got a lot of secrets.

The blue one doubts her abilities.

The green one will hide pain and hurt from early on, behind a mask of cockiness.

The red one hid his past well until a truth even he couldn't imagine was revealed.

The pink one sometimes doubts her choices in life.

The yellow one will smile and laugh when there are someday he just wants to cry.

The gold one hides a longing for deeper friendships with all of his students.

The white one fears for her son more than she'll ever admit.

They all hide their secrets of power, from friends and family.

They all hide secrets from each other as well.

Gold wishes for red to accept him as a teacher.

Green wishes for Blue or Pink to notice him.

Red wishes that Blue will wait for him.

Pink and Yellow… they wish the other would be the first to speak.


	23. Game

**Game**

Takes place after Koragg's Trial

* * *

First he smacked me in the face with a paintbrush, and then I painted him in retaliation. Fair is fair really.

It's not too strange of an event, Chip and I do stuff like that all the time, though we don't attack each other with paint.

We use stickers.

The others don't really get it. Chip and I think it's hilarious though.

When I see yellow stickers, I buy them, when he sees pink ones, he buys them. When Chip isn't looking I stick them on him and when I'm not looking he sticks them on me.

By the end of the day we count the number of stickers that we didn't see the other put on us. Whoever has the most loses. I've been losing a lot because when I've got my headphones on I don't really notice my surroundings…

It's just a game right? For the longest times I kept using these Pikachu stickers I found at the dollar store. Electricity and yellow… well, according to Madison who had watched it as a kid, I have no clue what the yellow squeaky thing does…

Xander finds the whole thing hilarious, especially when Chip manages to get them in my hair. I never think to look there at the end of the day. Once I managed to get a Pikachu on Chip's forehead though and he walked around all day without noticing.

People have learned not to ask us about things like that…

In order to embarrass me (I think) Chip uses these stickers in the shapes of lips and hearts.

Madison keeps insisting that it's his way of flirting.

I kept telling her she was crazy… until I discovered a bright pink lip print on my forehead that Chip proudly claims as his, since he "ran out" of stickers.

Even his flirting techniques are kind of strange, but the thing that bothers me most, is where did he get lipstick? And do I really want to know?


	24. Mirror

I just want t say "thank you" for all of the support. I wasn't sure how these little drabbles would be viewed by people who are more into _Mystic Force_ than I am. It's been amazing! Thank you! Don't worry, there are more to come later this week. :)**

* * *

**

**Mirror**

**

* * *

**

He huffed as he attempted to flatten his bright red hair that decided to stick up in odd places. Today was not the day this was supposed to happen. He was supposed to go to lunch with Vida and he wanted to at least look presentable.

He currently looked like a _Troll_ reject.

Muttering to himself, he dumped a handful of water onto his hair as he attempted to flatten it.

It didn't work.

He rolled his eyes. "Gah!"

He tried combing, and gel, and water and at this rate he was going to be late. Vida was supposed to pick him up at noon, it was currently ten to twelve. It was really special that Vida had decided to get out of bed before one on a weekend to go for lunch.

"What am I going to do?"

He heard the front door open and close, much to his dismay. That meant she was early…

"Chip?" he heard her call as she climbed the stairs. "You ready?" In a second she was in his room and laughing at the state he was in. "What happened to you?"

"Bad hair day…"

"I thought only girls had those… mirror, mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" She mocked as Chip pouted.

"Well, not me at the moment. You're a girl, what do you do in a situation like this?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

Picking a yellow baseball cap off of the ground, Vida handed it to him. "Just put it on. I don't care what you look like, I like you, but for the record, you do look funny."

Chip smiled, placed the cap on his head, and the crisis was averted. They were out to the car before her words fully registered.

"Wait… you_ like_ me?"


	25. Youth

**Youth**

* * *

"_What's this?" Vida asked turning the paper card over in her hands a few times. Chip flushed and looked down at the ground._

"_It's a v-valentine." He explained nervously, "Markie says girls like to receive them…"_

"_Ew… no… it's pink…" Vida replied crossing her arms, "and valentines was three months ago."_

_Chip pouted, "I was too nervous to give it to you then. It's to thank you for standing up for me and all…"_

_Vida sighed, "Well thank you," she wrapped her arms around her best friend, "it's the thought that counts."_

"_Really?" his eyes lit up excitedly._

"_That's what my mom says…"_

"_Oh…" his face fell slightly as the hug ended._

"_Well, I guess I need to give you something now…" Vida sighed as she pecked Chip on the forehead. He looked at her startled._

"_What was that?"_

"_A kiss, Christina says that boys like to receive them."_

"_I don't understand the attraction…"_

Chip stared at the screen blankly as Madison paused the video. "I don't remember that day at all…"

Madison laughed, "Aw, you two were so adorable."

"Why do you still have that?" Chip asked curiously. When she was younger Madison normally taped over most things in order to save money on film.

"Because it was so cute my mom refused to let us throw it out." Madison replied, "I'd just gotten my first shot with a video camera. I was so young then I really didn't know what I was filming and the camera is shaking the whole time, anyways I'll be right back, I think I heard the phone…"

Madison got to her feet and sprinted upstairs in hopes of catching the phone in time. Vida just rolled her eyes at her younger sister. That meant it was a private call, there was an extension in the basement.

"We were an adorable couple." Chip commented fondly as he wrapped his arms around the woman beside him and made "kissy" lips at her jokingly.

Vida just rolled her eyes and stuck her hand in his face, laughing. "Chip, I don't think things have changed at all."


	26. Fight

**Fight**

Takes place after Heir Apparent Part 1

* * *

We fight to protect. 

We will fight for our powers.

We will fight for our town.

We will fight to fix everything that's gone wrong since we began rangers and we will fight to protect the values we stand for.

We fight for love and for hope.

We fight for dreams.

In order for me to be a part of the "we", I need to fight for one more thing.

I need to fight for her.

I need to protect her when I can, cheer her up when she's upset, help her out around work and everything. I need to make sure she keeps her job and that she has the strength to do what she needs to do.

I need to fight to keep her away from others who may hurt her.

I fight for her. She really makes all of those other things secondary.


	27. Yield

**Yield

* * *

**

"How do I look?" Chip asked, whirling around to see him dressed in a strange looking Spiderman suit.

"Ridiculous." Xander sighed as Vida stepped out beside him frowning, "Now that's a sight I don't mind seeing…"

Vida glared at him as she tugged on the sleeves of her costume, "Chip, how did you talk me into this again?" Chip pouted in response and Vida groaned, "Oh, right, like that."

"Aw, Vida's gone soft." Xander smirked as she grumbled something.

"Chip, who am I supposed to be?" Vida sighed looking in the mirror and pulling on the top of her costume that was covered in strange blue fur around the V-neck.

"The Black Cat!" Chip announced triumphantly as he shoved a platinum blonde wig on her head, "Spiderman's friend and foe."

Vida spit out the pieces of the wig that got in her mouth and rolled her eyes. She didn't mind the costume, it was mostly black, it was the wig and mask that annoyed her… and the fact she'd be walking around with a bunch of comic book geeks, "Why the hell would they hold a comic book convention in Briarwood?"

"The Power Rangers, obviously." Chip responded smiling.

"You have no one to blame but yourself." Xander replied then ducked out of sight before Vida could find any blunt heavy objects.

"Look, V, if you don't want to do this…"

Vida rolled her eyes, "It's fine Chip, I said I'd do this contest with you and I will, don't worry. I don't know why I yielded so quickly but…"

Chip pouted again.

"Oh. Right. Now I think this ranger thing is getting to you… who the heck would wear this much spandex willingly?"

Chip flushed bright red.

"I thought so." She laughed at the look on his face and decided to stop the teasing along that wavelength since his head looked like a tomato on fire. She pecked him on the cheek and grabbed his hand, "Come on, let's go, but I swear if we get pulled over on the way there some poor policeman is going to have an aneurism."

Chip nodded in agreement as he pointed his "web-blasters" and knocked the toaster to the ground. She rolled her eyes again as he grinned sheepishly. "Webbed myself a toaster."

Wrapping her arms around "Spiderman" she led him out to the car, she smirked on the way there. "Say, weren't Spiderman and the Black Cat lovers?"

Chip swallowed nervously and looked over at Vida, then grinned. "Why do you think I asked you?"


	28. Power

Wow, I feel as though it was yesterday I posted the first chapter for this... Just a note, I've only planned to do the first forty of the challenge, so sadly, we're more than halfway there.. :( As always, please review.**

* * *

**

**Power **

**

* * *

**

"Chip, what are you doing?" Madison asked curiously as Chip scribbled on a pad of paper.

"Combinations of power."

"Hmm?"

"See?" he held up the notepad enthusiastically to reveal Chip's scrawling. Madison couldn't read it. "For example, you and I combining wouldn't work out because of the whole thing with electricity and water, but you and Xander or you and Nick would be okay, because you could counteract Nick's fire but that wouldn't be great for offense and I just can't figure out how the tree thing would work. I could hardly see you drowning Xander…" he trailed off quietly as Madison giggled.

"What else?"

"Well, Nick and I would probably be very explosive and wouldn't work always but would be powerful when it did; lighting is attracted to trees which wouldn't bode well for Xander…" By now Madison was in a horrible fit of giggles, "What?"

"You sound," she paused to catch her breath, "you sound like you're talking about relationships. I sincerely hope you're not attracted to Xander or Nick though…"

Chip flushed. "That's not what I meant."

"What about you and Vida?"

"I don't know, she's nice and all, but I don't think she likes me like that…"

Madison giggled again. "No, no, I meant with the power thing…"

"Oh, wind and lighting go together in nature a lot of times so I guess-"

"Excuse me." Madison cut off abruptly as she bolted. The poor Blue Mystic Ranger ran to the washroom as she continued to laugh.

She needed a minute to compose herself.

Vida watched the whole thing in confusion as she walked over to Chip and sat beside him, "What did you do to my sister?"

Chip mumbled something and ducked his head into his notepad. "I told her about lightning and trees and firewater and how I'm… uh… know what? Never mind."

"No," Vida insisted impatiently "what?"

"How you and I go together…"

"Chip… I don't know what to say…" Vida began awkwardly as Chip's eyes widened.

Oh great, another misinterpreted line. He shoved his notepad in Vida's face.

"No! No! The power thing! The power thing!" he tried to explain but Vida smiled and hugged him, catching him off guard.

"Not how normal guys would express their feelings but I'm for it. Want to hit the mall after work? I need to choose some new hair dye and we can stop by the comic book store."

Chip nodded weakly as she smiled and walked away. Quickly he tore up the pad of paper and smiled dreamily.

He was all for misinterpretation.


	29. Helm

**Helm

* * *

**

"Arrr!" Chip roared thrusting his small plastic sword in the air as Madison attempted to get her giant gold hoop earrings to stay on.

It was the release party for a local group called "The Pirates" whose bass player was a good friend of Toby's, thus the reason the party was being held at the Rockporium. The trick was, to get in, you needed to dress up, and Toby had gone all out with decorations and made sure his employees were no exceptions to the rules. He'd called them all in early to inspect their costumes and get them to help finish setting up.

"Ugh! These things won't stay on!" Madison groaned as Nick leaned in closer to her face.

"You're missing the connector thing, here, let me help." He reached out and clipped the earring together properly on the side.

Xander watched in amusement as Toby paced back and forth mumbling to himself as Vida attempted to pin a banner across the front of her turntables to make it look like the front of a ship. (Or should I say bow?)

"Calm down mate, things look great." Xander laughed adjusting his eye patch as Toby nearly smacked into the counter. "I'm sure Rodney will be pleased."

Toby let out a sigh as Chip hopped into Vida's DJ area.

"Hoist the Colours! Yo-ho!" He shouted at the top of his lungs causing Vida to smirk in amusement until he picked up a record and pretended to use it as a steering wheel.

"Hey! Don't scratch those!"

Chip pouted, "But I wanted to be at the helm…"

Vida lugged a box of decorations up and handed them to Chip. She smiled and batted her eyes suggestively, "Could I be the first mate?"

Chip's eyes widened as she pecked him on the forehead, "Uh… sure…"

"Somebody's getting suggestive" Xander joked as he watched the two, smirking.

Annoyed at Xander's intrusion she nudged Chip over so she could access her headphones, dropping her flirtatiousness. As soon as the party started hopefully he'd focus his attention elsewhere and she could tease Chip in peace. "Just put up the decorations Xander." Then suddenly Vida smiled overly sweetly, "And Chip…"

"Yes?"

"If you ruin my records you'll be in Davy Jones's locker, got it?"


	30. Smile

This one is really short… sorry.

Please Review.

* * *

**Smile**

* * *

His smile is gorgeous. It simply is. It's goofy and wide with two rows of gleaming white teeth. It lights up his face and anyone's day if they're lucky enough to see him. He grins and the corners of his mouth widen and go up and it's amazing how such a simple gesture from one person can change a day.

His smile is cute because it's so… so… boyish, I suppose. He's eternally young and beaming. Yes, he beams. Chip never does anything halfway, especially smiling.

But the smile he appreciates the most is hers'. Xander can see it, Nick can't cause he's kind of slow in the flirtation department…

When he sees her, his million dollar smile breaks out and everything in the world seems to be right. When she sees him smile even my normal "hardcore" sister allows herself to goofily grin and become a kid again.


	31. Quest

**Quest**

**

* * *

** I'd read once that really, everything was a quest, because really, what did a quest entail? Well, first you need a quester (that would be Chip). Then you need a place to go (Rockporium) and the stated reason to go there (to get his favourite yellow sweater back because he forgot it when we had to rush into action).

Then comes the interesting part; challenges and trials. The challenge… well, the Rockporium was locked up hours ago and by now Toby is asleep and Xander (contrary to what he brags about) does not actually have a key so he calls me in an attempt to find a way in.

I of course, have no clue what to do and have been standing outside the store at three in the morning with a big purple sweater wrapped around me and ugly pink flip flops Madison bought for me.

"What if I lift you up and you can go in the window?" he suggests and I frown.

"Chip? The Rockporium opens at eleven, why don't we just come back later today?" I propose knowing that wasn't going to deter him. Chip Thorn was on a quest to get his sweater back.

"Cause I have an archery tournament at ten and that's my lucky sweater," Chip responds, "come on V, I can lift you."

"Chip, he's got alarms. We'll set them off."

"You know the code, we just need to get inside, then you can turn them off."

I roll my eyes as I pull out my morpher, "Here." I cast a spell and the door unlocks. Chip stands there dumbfounded.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Let's go."

I enter the store and shut off the alarms as Chip searches frantically for his sweater. He eventually finds it in the back room.

"Got it!" he exclaims triumphantly.

"Can we go now?"

He nods and we alarm and magically lock up. Only Chip would think this was a good idea. He shuffles nervously as we leave, "Um… Vida…"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you come tomorrow? Maybe?" He asks holding out his sweater to me, "I meant to ask you earlier but-"

I let out a laugh, "Sure Chip, ten o'clock at the range?" He smiles and nods and gives me a hug. I lean my head on his and smile as the warm feeling his hugs give me consumes me.

"Thanks for coming with me V. I don't think the others would, you're so nice to me. Maybe after the tournament we could go for lunch?" he asks hopefully. It donned on me we hadn't had anytime alone all day.

They say to have a quest you also need the "real" reason for going on a quest which is never for the item in question.

I think I just found the reason for this one.


	32. Worst Case Scenario

I keep having formatting issues with this website. It's really annoying, so sorry if things are a little off. If they are, let me know, I'll try to fix them.

* * *

**Worst-Case Scenario**

* * *

"The Worst-Case Scenario Survival Handbook: Dating and Sex," Chip read aloud scratching his cheek. "Hmm, sounds promising." 

Picking the small black pocketbook off of the shelf Chip began flipping through it. To say he was nervous would be an understatement.

He and Vida were supposed to be going out for their first "official" date in a few days and Chip had absolutely no idea what to do in a dating situation.

He was no Don Juan.

"How to have sex in small spaces…" Chip read squinting as he did. They had that type of information in books? Not what he needed though… He quickly turned the page to the safer, _How to deal if your credit card gets rejected. _ "But I don't have a credit card." He sighed flipping the pages again.

_How to determine if your date is married…_ uh…

_How to deal with a drunk date_… hopefully not going to happen. They weren't even legal yet!

_How to fake an orgasm_… Eww! That didn't even apply to him.

Frustrated but determined he continued flipping through the pages of the book as Madison browsed through the shelves for school books and Vida searched through biographies on famous singers.

_How to survive if you wake up next to a person whose name you don't remember_…

_How to determine if your date is an Axe Murderer…_uh… wait… what?

"What the heck is the author- Ah!" He squeaked slightly as Vida tapped him on the shoulder and he threw the book away, over the bookcase bonking a poor little old lady on the head, "V! Hi!"

Vida raised an eyebrow. "What were you reading?"

"Nothing." Chip squeaked nervously, "On a completely unrelated topic, are you an axe murderer?"

"WHAT?"

Chip smiled and patted her on the shoulder. "Thought not, let's go find Maddy."

"Okay, I'll catch up with you."

As Chip pretty much sprinted away Vida went over to the other side of the bookcase and picked up the small black book Chip had thrown away. She laughed as she read the title and apologized to the little old lady.

Only Chip.


	33. Dream

**Dream**

* * *

She's so graceful.

No, I'm serious.

I told her that once, that she's graceful and she rolled her eyes at me and thanked me, but I don't think she believed it. Honestly, she has to be graceful, I tried to do her little pose thing once, nearly fell over backwards. Can you imagine that?

"Fast as lightning yellow Mystic- Whoa!" and then me, falling over? Or the even better "Yellow Legend-Gah!" and then me falling off that silly rock we jump onto. Where does that come from anyways? But I digress, I don't think it would have the same dramatic affect. No, no, I know it wouldn't have the same dramatic affect.

I admire that she can be graceful.

She kind of floats, like an angel all dream-like, It's pretty. Sometimes I wonder why someone like her hangs around with a klutz like me.

I work hard at my fighting because maybe, one day, I'll be able to ask her to dance. Hopefully when I do I don't step on her feet.

That wouldn't be dream-like at all…


	34. Pride

**Pride

* * *

**

_I think you should talk to him._

He's busy, later.

_No, really, come on._

No.

_Why?_

He's with a customer and that would be rude.

_Since when do you care?_

Since it's his job?

_V, V, V, what are you doing? It's just Chip._

Well know what? I'll talk to him, later! Not now!

_Ooooh, maybe it's because that cute little brunette has been monopolizing his attention for the passed hour._

I don't like her.

_Well I know that, but it doesn't bother me though now does it?_

Oh shut up.

_How rude._

I'm protective of him okay? He's a friend.

_You know what? Swallow your pride and just ask him out._

What? No! I don't feel that way!

_It's the deadliest of sins, it is. _

What is?

_Pride. _

Whatever, I don't like him like that.

_Yes you do._

Prove it smartass

_Well you're getting all huffy for one thing-_

I am not!

_Sheesh, get over it. You don't act fast that girl will get him. See? She's even wearing a Supergirl T-shirt. The time to act is now!_

I don't like him like that.

_Uh… I believe we've been over this. Yes, yes, you do._

Who are you to talk to me about my feelings?

_I'm you duh! Hair dye leeching into your brain much?_

Oh if you weren't my inner voice I would smack you so hard-

_Oh, look, she's asking if he'd like to go to a movie or something!_

Lalalalala I don't care!

_Whew, he said no._

I said I don't care!

_Oh! He's got a phone number!_

If I go rip it up will you leave me alone?

_Yes, yes I will._

Fine.

_And ask him out while you're over there!_


	35. Distraction

Takes place right after previous story _Pride**

* * *

**_**Distraction

* * *

**

_So, Chip, look who is coming to see you._

Vida, so?

_She looks pissed._

Yeah…

_That's good!_

No, a pissed Vida is never good…

_Oh, right… anyways, you were talking to Jenna, and lookie who comes over? She's jealous!_

No she isn't.

_Sure, you want her to be, don't you?_

Jenna went to my old school, I hadn't seen her in years. We were just catching up.

_Yes, but she was flirting._

Maybe a little…

_And therefore, Vida is jealous!_

Look, stop talking, I need to work.

_Phooey._

…

_And there goes Jenna's phone number._

That was odd, why would she rip it up?

_Hmm… I have no possible clue as to why Vida would want Jenna's phone number ripped up and on the floor. Could it possibly be she's-_

Don't say jealous!

_Hrumph._

Well, I'll need to piece that back together if I want to call her…

_Vida's talking! Say something!_

Wha?

_Great, that sounded intelligent…_

Oh shut up, I have work to do.

_Well she's over here now, why don't you ask her out?_

I'm going to have to say… no.

_I will get you one day, Chip. You'll come to your senses._

And how will that help me?

_Well, for one, you won't be so distracted all the time…_


	36. Closer

**Closer

* * *

**

It's working! Plan MadXan as we have taken to calling it, is working perfectly!

It's great, Chip and Vida are actually starting to flirt with each other and I swear Chip was about to ask her out for dinner the other day! Oh it was so great, I think I would get used to this matchmaker business; it's not that hard actually.

You simply have to make sure the two people in question are compatible and then force them to get close or closer to the other, physically, emotionally… I don't see what the big fuss is, can you actually get paid well for this?

I hope so, since Madison and I would make a great team for it. Chip and Vida could be our spokespeople! Our first happy clients!

Ah, I think I'm going to go over and talk to that black haired girl by the cash register. Then it's time for Plan Xan (just Xan, not Xander, since that's already got its' own designation) to go solo.

Next up on the list Madison and Nick…

Well… maybe I should finish with Chip and Vida first… but I don't think they need much more nudging.

What can I say? I'm good.


	37. Dare

**Dare**

Takes place after Hard Heads

* * *

Chip stared at the ticket in his hand as Vida pulled him through the crowd of people. "We're going where?"

"I know, it's our first date and all, but Fire Charger is in town tonight only and I nearly had to kill for tickets."

"Who the heck is Fire Charger?" Chip asked as Vida manoeuvred so he barely missed smacking into a tall man with black spiky hair, wearing a long brown coat.

"He's a daredevil." Vida explained and Chip had to admire how she could be so upbeat after today. First she couldn't morph and it had kind of gone downhill from there. Of course they'd won, but it had mainly been Nick "saving the day" yet again. "Come on! It's rush seating!"

Muttering to himself about how he'd figured that out a while ago, Vida pulled him to the front of the stands and growled at anyone who tried to force her out of her place. Chip snickered at the one man who had actually spun on his heel and bolted after Vida had given him her "glare of doom."

"Isn't this great?" She squealed out of character.

"Super." Chip replied trying to keep the dryness out of his voice. He didn't mind daredevils; they just hadn't had the same appeal since they'd become rangers. "So what is he going to do?"

"Jump his bike through a ring of fire." Vida said matter-of-factly.

Chip nodded as he watched mechanics working on the bike he assumed the daredevil was supposed to use. Then, without warning, he pulled Vida into a kiss, dipping her down so her head nearly touched the railing in front of her.

A few random people whooped and hollered and Vida found herself on the verge of laughing because of how ridiculously random this was. When she and Chip finally needed air, the pulled up, the small group in the area around them was smirking or looking away as if nothing happened.

Lightly punching Chip in the arm as she gasped for air, Vida raised her eyebrows. "What was that for?"

Chip shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I thought you liked daredevils…" 


	38. Beautiful

This is so sad, it almost over...

* * *

**Beautiful**

Takes place after Light Source II

* * *

What's beauty? 

I sure don't know, I try to not be beautiful, that's Madison's thing, not mine. I try to look awesome… awesome-ness, that's my thing. Beauty is not.

Well, I mean, I get that Marilyn Monroe and Audrey Hepburn were beautiful and that a girl on Prom night wants nothing more than to be called that by her date, but other than that I'm quite vague on the subject.

Can guys be beautiful? Or are they "handsome"? I've never understood society really. It's too strange for me, I chose to reject it when I can.

"I reject your reality and substitute my own." That's my favourite quote ever and it really fits.

But tonight, Chip is taking me to this fancy restaurant that he saved up for. He was going to wait until my birthday, but with all that's been happening in the past few days, he decided now was the time to surprise me.

Toby gave us the evening shift off after he found out we were the rangers, so Madison has been fussing over me, trying to do my hair, and getting me to wear this pink and black dress she bought on sale.

The dress is okay, a bit short and I detest all of the gunk she's using on my hair. It makes me look like a reject from _Hairspray_. At least when I use gunk it looks cool...

But if I understand this beauty thing, even a little… actually, no. If I understand Chip, even a little, he really won't care.

I'll look beautiful to him, no matter what.


	39. Time

Time

Takes place during Mystic Fate Part II

* * *

No magic.

What is life without magic? We need magic, we need miracles…

A miracle would get our magic back…

If we're powerless, no matter what our spirit, our time is limited. If our spirit can empower us, then perhaps we have a chance of getting through this.

Maybe if there was support, maybe if others come we can regain our magic and our time will not end now.

I've just realized the person I want to be with till the end of time has been in front of me, all along.

I want the time to say, "I love you." 


	40. Home

**Home  
**  
Takes place after Once a Ranger

* * *

Chip groaned as he stared at the large stack of boxes that filled the front of his and Vida's house. "V, the house isn't that big, where are we going to put all of this?" 

"Jacking the basement and turning it into a studio!" She cried, popping out from behind the boxes. "Anyways, this is just my record collection, my clothes and stuff is still in the truck outside. Hey, where's Xander? I need help with these boxes."

"He and Phineas are unloading the sofa…" Chip replied as Madison brushed passed, carrying an end table with a small box balanced on top. "Here, I'll help you get the boxes out of the way so they can get through."

"I can't believe it!" Vida sighed, "Our house. It has a nice ring, doesn't it?"

Chip smiled and nodded. "Sure does."

"Move!" The grunt came from Xander as he and Phineas came through, carrying a big green sofa.

"What happened to being strong as a tree?" Madison teased as Xander and Phineas passed.

"Only works in morph and I highly doubt that it would go unnoticed when the Green Mystic Ranger was seen helping to move furniture. Adam wants me to keep a low profile for a while."

"Hmm… I think a little to the left." Vida instructed as Xander and Phineas put the couch down.

"Anyone heard from Nick lately?" Chip asked curiously, scratching the back of his head.

"He should be in, in a few days. He got delayed in Blue Bay Harbour, some motocross this he wanted to attend." Madison replied.

Vida grinned. "Great! A reunion of all of us! We can have it here!"

Chip rolled his eyes. "We won't be ready."

Vida shrugged, "Meh, he won't care." She grinned and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. "Welcome home."

Xander and Phineas turned away while Vida and Chip shared a brief kiss. Madison squealed in delight.

"Yeah." Chip sighed. "Home."

* * *

Oh no! It's over!...

Well, this was an adventure like no other. Thank you to all of the reviewers. This is the most reviewed ChipVida on and I'm so proud of it! Thank you so much!

* * *


End file.
